The Deal
by ThatOneGirl0209
Summary: A simple deal goes bad for Lynn and Lincoln


"10? For this? It's 6 feet of shit."

In a dark alley way we see Lynn and Lincoln, side by side. Along with 2 other men on the opposite side of them. One of the two men being tall, white, and seems to rub his neck while looking paranoid every now and then. The other being short and white. Although, he seemed to be calm and collected about the situation.

"Do you want it or not?" Lincoln questioned.

"Yeah, we'll take it." The calm man asked.

"Great, now, where's the cash?" Lincoln asked.

The calm man turned the other way and bent over, he reached in a duffle bag and pulled out a long object.

Lynn, already being aware of what was about to go down. She slowly walked over to him and looked over his shoulder, she saw the cash, a bat, and a handgun.

She gulped as she tiptoed back towards Lincoln, she whispered. "Hey, Linc, do as I say."

"Umm, what do you mean?" He responded.

"Just do it." She replied.

The man turned back around, "I have the cash right here." He smirked.

As he smirked, Lynn lunges at him. The man collapses onto the ground, Lynn gets on top of him, as the other, paranoid man, grabs her by the arms and yanks her, as he kicked her back.

Lincoln ran and took the paranoid man in a choke hold, Lincoln gets on top of him and begins to violently punch his face. The man desperately tried to block the punches. Lincoln grabs his ears and lifted his head up and smashed it into the concert ground multiple times, each slam more and more blood drips from his head.

Lynn rammed her knee in the stomach of the man she was fighting, she reached over and grabbed the duffle bag and slid it across the ground to Lincoln.

They both stopped beating the life out of the men, "If you're gonna rob someone, don't bring the full amount of cash and don't be a pussy, dumbass." Lynn spat on them.

As soon as they thought they were in the clear, a second problem occurred. Two more cars pulled up as 4 men got out from both.

"Aww, FUCK!" Lincoln yelled in his mind.

He grabbed Lynn by her forearm and ran, heading down a street, they heard gunshots back from where they came from.

Lincoln looked back behind him as he felt something, almost feeling like something pinched him in the leg, he cringed and swiped it, the adrenaline being to powerful to care. He continued to run.

They turned the corner, the only source of light was a flickering Street lamp. It would both help and ruin their chances at escape.

"Look!", Lincoln pointed down a dark parking lot, "We'll hide there, hurry!" They both ran into the parking lot. Lynn found a large white van, "Huh, I wonder who's pedo van this belongs to." She slid under and grabbed the duffle bag and put it underneath her chin, blocking it from being scratched. "L-lincoln, always leaving his sister behind. We really need to stop this before we get caught, I'm really stupid for falling for this every time, though." She thought.

Lincoln, on the other hand ditched the plan and ran two, maybe three blocks further down and climbed into a tree. He laid on a branch and wrapped his foot around another branch. He heard yelling, "Definitely, definitely after me." The sustaining thought of being caught haunts him, he'd be doing this for far too long, it's time to take action and stop… But in the meantime he's gonna hide out. "I'll be safe here." He thought.

 **CRACK**

The branch supporting his upper body broke, he fell out with a thud, bashing his head against the floor, "Oww!" He said, he rubbed his aching head, he jumped backup and ran back towards Lynn.

Lynn was still hiding under the van, but now laying on her back, using the duffle bag as a pillow. Although it didn't help much, only due to the fact her face was a inch away from touching the van, "Smells like motor oil." She thought, taking a few sniffs.

She rolled over and saw feet, her eyes widened as she covered her mouth, "Stay calm, stay calm, inhale exhale, inhale exhale."

The vans engine started up and moved slowly forward, she take the chance and rolled to the left, it worked! But she also hit another individual, a bad individual.

Lynn let out a forced smile "Well, hello there! I take it you're looking for the money?"

"That's right." The man grabbed Lynn by her shirt and banged her against the van, the driver then stepping out to investigate the situation.

The driver was shocked, seeing a grown man assaulting a young women, it could only be rape, right?

The driver shoved the man and threw Lynn back, "Get off of her, you dick!" The driver yelled.

The attacker shoved him back and yelled his own unkind words. "This doesn't involve you, you old fuck!"

Lincoln arrived at the scene, seeing two men, Lynn on the ground. He needed to act fast, so he did. He ran up and charged a punch, hitting the driver center of the temple. He was knocked out as he fell to the ground.

"L-LINCOLN! YOU HIT THE GOOD GUY!" Lynn yelled.

"G-Good guy?" He questioned.

The attacker took the opportunity, he punched Lincoln in the stomach, "You fucking idiot," He said as he pulled out a gun. "Now, give me the cash or I'll kill you."

Lynn and Lincoln gave each other a look, and nodded. "Ok, here's the money." Lynn said, reaching to the bag and Lincoln pants, a knife was clipped to it.

She opened it and pulled the duffle bag out from under the van, she kicked it over. The attacker smiled and pointed the gun at them, he opened the duffle bag gave a quick look, "Ok." He stepped up.

Lynn threw the knife at the attackers shoulder, she hit him. The attacker's arm cramped at the pain, as he fingers did too, he pulled the trigger.

"AHHHH!"


End file.
